The present invention is directed to electrosurgery/cautery apparatus, and, more particularly, to a holster for holding and cleaning electrocautery tips used in electrosurgery.
During electrosurgery, electrocautery knives are used for cauterization as well as cutting, for example, to destroy dead tissue, to stop bleeding, and to prevent the spread of infection. In this process, the blade, or tip, of the electrocautery knife accumulates debris and should be frequently cleaned to remove unwanted tissue and maintain a clean incision.
In the past, sandpaper pads or a single slot molded into the edge of a holster in which the knife is kept have been used to clean electrocautery blades.
An electrosurgery/cautery system and method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,734, issued on Apr. 8, 1980, to F. W. Harris. This patent is an example of electro-surgery apparatus. However, no holster or cleaning mechanism for the electrocautery tips is disclosed.
A surgical knife cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,923, issued on Oct. 22, 1985, to J. H. DeVries et al. In this patent, a readily attachable base has a cradle to retain a closely coiled strand on an axis parallel to the base. The cradle has edges to limit the introduction of the knife blade in the direction transverse to the axis of the coil and to clean the edge of the knife blade. However, the coiled strand is metal, and repeated insertion of a coated electrocautery tip thereinto will cause degradation of the coating and thus reduced effectiveness of the blade.
A disposable electrocautery/cutting instrument with integral smoke evacuation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,428, issued on Aug. 10, 1993 to D. L. Kaufrnan. This patent is an example of electrosurgery apparatus, specifically, the pencil portion which secures and holds the electrocautery tip, or blade. However, no holster or cleaning mechanism for the electrocautery tips is disclosed.
A surgical holster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,618, issued on Jul. 9, 1996, to R. F. Pickels, Jr. The surgical holster is suitable for carrying elongated surgical instruments, such as for use with a laparascope when carrying out Minimal Invasive Surgery. The surgical holster has a backing plate which supports a plurality of detachable receptacle members contained on the backing plate in fixed engagement. The device is made of a transparent thermoplastic which is electrically insulating, nonflammable, and which can be sterilized at temperatures above 300xc2x0 F. However, the holster has no provision for cleaning electrocautery tips.
Gold-plated electrosurgical tips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,256, issued on Jul. 1, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,218, issued on Mar. 23, 1999, both to R. Wilfrido Urueta. Both patents are specifically directed to improved electrosurgical tips, which reduce adhesion of tissue debris to the tips and provide more efficient cutting and cauterization of tissue with less power consumption.
A need remains for a holster for holding electrosurgical knives as well as providing a mechanism for cleaning the tips during surgery.
In accordance with the present invention, a self-cleaning holster for holding an electrosurgical instrument and for cleaning a blade secured to the electrosurgical instrument is provided. The holster comprises:
(a) a unitary receptacle comprising a first portion, a transition portion, and a second portion, the unitary receptacle having a front and a back, the unitary receptacle comprising
(i) the first portion having an open top, a downwardly-depending, larger, tapered cylindrical side, and an open bottom,
(ii) the second portion having an open top, a downwardly-depending, cylindrical side, and a closed bottom, and
(iii) the transition portion comprising an open top, a downwardly-depending, smaller, tapered cylindrical side, and an open bottom, the open bottom of the first portion terminating at the open top of the transition portion and the open top of the second portion terminating at the open bottom of the transition portion, the transition portion thereby providing a transition from the first portion to the second portion;
(b) a first outwardly-extending member integral with the unitary receptacle and extending out from the front of the cylindrical side of the first portion at its top, the first outwardly-extending member having a top surface and a bottom surface, at least the top surface provided with a blade-cleaning material;
(c) a second outwardly-extending member integral with the unitary receptacle and extending out from the back of the cylindrical side of the first portion at its top, the second outwardly-extending member having a top surface and a bottom surface and an attachment means secured to the top surface and the bottom surface; and
(d) a cylinder of a blade-cleaning material contained in the second portion of the receptacle.
The holster of the present invention is directed, among other things, to holding electrosurgical knives and cleaning the electrosurgical tips associated therewith, such as the tips disclosed in the two patents to Urueta referenced above (U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,256 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,218), although the holster is not limited to these electrosurgical tips, but may be employed with other electrosurgical tips.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which like reference designations represent like features throughout the FIGURES.